


Precious Heart

by TraumaTize



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumaTize/pseuds/TraumaTize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda decides to pay Ghirahim a visit, in hopes that maybe they can change any differences between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one chapter fanfic. There will be a 25 chapter fanfic sequel, which is being worked on now. c:

"You're going to visit him... _again_?" Link questioned, tossing a small apple slice into his mouth as he watched Zelda place one vegetable after the other into the woven basket at her side. Each time he would glance at the basket, more goods were thrown in.

  
_That's enough to feed a whole army. . ._

  
Link sighed, "Listen, if you're not going to answer, at least hear what I have to say. I know you have a good heart, but don't you think he might be using you? I mean, you're giving the guy pretty much all of our food right now!"  
Zelda snorted at the complaint, but did not cease her filling of the woven container, which was just about full by this time. Without even looking at him, she could tell he was becoming slightly irritated.

  
"And you're making this seem like a walk in the park. He's not stable enough to handle all of this at once." the boy leaned back in his seat, "He might take advantage of you this way. You never know, someone like that could easily gain your trust."  
Zelda set the basket on the wooden counter in the kitchen and grabbed for her blue bandanna. She tied the blue headscarf over her long golden head of hair and went on to adjusting her black corset, which tied nicely with her white dress.

  
"He's not going to like it if you keep bothering him." Link warned.

  
Grabbing her basket, she gave Link a smile and bowed. "I'll be back before dinner. If Groose comes by, tell him I'm out for a walk. You know how he feels about this." she said, turning towards the cloth doorway of the kitchen that led off to her exit.  
"Are you even listening? Zelda... Zelda!" he called out, hesitant to follow as she disappeared out of the kitchen. Hopeless. She had already made up her mind.

 

* * *

 

There never had been a day where Link approved of her decision in visiting the broken demon that lay concealed in the forest ruins behind the towering temple. Not one. Zelda knew how he felt about Ghirahim. There was nothing but the bitter rivalry for one another that burrowed itself deep into this conflict Zelda could not escape from. Even with that knowledge, this did not stop her from making rare visits to perceive her enemy.

  
It was months prior, Zelda had a hand in reviving the poor, inferior, fragmented blade, thus making it her objective to finish what Hylia had started; purifying it.

  
However, that was not the only reason why she granted this second chance. Not at all, the only reason. She saw through the broken blade's dark heart. She saw the potential he had to change. Much like how he had done for Hylia before the war had started. But, that was in the past. Zelda felt this was her second chance as well to change him for the better, if it could be possible.

  
Stopping at the edge of the forest path, she took a breath and proceeded off the trail to the binding woods, where her destination awaited her. She fought through the thorn bushes, the overbearing weeds, and the hanging vines of the woodland realm to get to the pathway she created herself. All the while Zelda scuffled with her basket, making it much more difficult to get through the irritating obstacles she found herself getting into.

  
After what felt like an eternity of a battle, Zelda finally made it into a forest clearing, where she dusted herself of the leaves and thorns, then went onto walking towards the invisible path she made the previous week. It was not much of a way to get to where she needed, considering she had to mount over large logs of fallen trees or harsh ditches to get to her destination. Despite the struggle, Zelda did not mind at all. It made the entire ordeal worth it in the end.

  
When she reached the area she had been aiming for, she found herself standing in the most lovely forest clearing than the previous. All around her, a wreath of blossoming flowers, healthy grass, swaying trees, and dancing butterflies surrounded the evergreen clearing, blessing her with its undeniable beauty.

  
"Looks like this place hasn't changed." she said with a satisfied smile.

  
She knelt down, slipped the basket strap off of her shoulders, then brought it over to her front to begin opening it. As she did, she felt a looming presence brush up against her spine. The girl rose to her feet, but did not turn around as the voice spoke from the shadows of the trees.

  
"I told you once before, little girl, I do not eat."

  
Zelda crossed her arms and threw her head back in a manner of self pride before she said, "And I told _you_ that I will not have it. You've eaten before, I've seen it. You might as well give up that excuse while I'm here."

  
The wind seemed to change as she heard a slight movement over to her right. With a sudden reflex, she jerked her attention in that very direction, not before letting out a soft gasp of surprise that generated an amused tinge of laughter from the specter. For a moment, she felt threatened, but brushed off her fear to approach. "Ghirahim, please come out. I'm not here to do anything to you, I've come only to give you what I brought."

  
"You brought me what you wanted, and what then?" Ghirahim laughed. "Also, I do not fear you, little girl. The only one who should withhold any fear is _you_."

  
Zelda placed a hand on her hips and glared into the shadows of the trees that glowered down at her. He knew by now how persistent she could be, which explained why he was toying with her. As much as she wanted to stay and chat, she had to put an end to his playful nature. And that meant now. She dealt with such behavior on Skyloft and was quite used to it. Though, it could also be a hassle with another being entirely.

  
"Fine." She huffed, turning to walk over to the basket sitting lone at the center of the field.  
The girl unhooked the basket and pulled out her longbow. With ease, she prepared the arrow, aimed it towards the direction she felt Ghirahim's presence, and released.

  
Within seconds, Ghirahim caught it, and leaped out from behind a tree into the clear.  
"Not at all very welcoming," he chuckled, crushing the arrow into specs of light.  
"It was the only way to draw you out." Zelda replied.

  
"You're just like Hylia." Ghirahim brushed back his hair slowly before bowing mockingly to her in greeting.  
She dropped the longbow to the ground and crossed her arms. "You still believe I'm her?"

  
"I _know_ you are. That treacherous woman always had a way around me." he sneered.

  
Zelda rolled her eyes at the remark. Ghirahim knew exactly how to annoy her sometimes. Comparing her to Hylia was almost like comparing someone to their twin. She and Hylia may share the same soul, but, they were not the same person, in a way. They were different, separate people. Yet, he refused to believe that.

 

Whatever Ghirahim had against Hylia, he did not have to bring her into it.

  
"At least try what I've brought. I don't want to waste it." Zelda offered, changing the subject as best she could.  
The demon raised a brow to her welcoming offer and snorted. Running his long thin fingers through his hair, he sighed. "Such a waste of my time. You take away my power and expect me to sit down and enjoy myself at your side. Child, you are something else."

  
Suddenly Zelda felt a light hold on her wrist, to which she turned to see Ghirahim smiling down at her. When did he get so close? He leaned in and slowly lift her chin with his free hand, "If this is the game you want to play, I'll play it."

  
Game? The last thing she wanted to do was mess with Ghirahim, the demon who brought havoc to the Surface those many years ago, the commander of legions. But she could not allow herself to fall victim to him. He had not power to overthrow her, at the moment.

  
She pulled away from his grip and took a step back. "You're being awfully cruel today." she grumbled.  
"Not even the slightest cruel, yet." he responded.

  
"Last time I was here, you were less trouble. What has changed since I last saw you?" she asked, returning back to her basket to rummage through it once again.

  
Zelda awaited his answer, but when she received none, she went on to removing a piece of fruit from her basket, one of a rare kind.

  
"... And you brought something new." Ghirahim peered over her shoulder with honest curiosity.

  
Looking upwards to see his expression, she noticed the hunger dwelling in his eyes for what she held. Zelda glanced at the fruit and back. A sudden spark of inspiration hit her at that moment. How could she forget? This was the one tree berry that most demons would die for. During those days running from Ghirahim and his horde of demons, she recalled seeing demons hunger for this very delicious treat, and she was not sure exactly why.

  
The red nut was not quite inconspicuous as those just as exotic. It was covered entirely with yellow pointed stems that looked almost like thorns, but were as soft as grass. The firmness and appearance gave it a very luxurious glow that only demons could see. Just that sparked Ghirahim's sudden hunger.

  
He hissed under his breath.

  
"Is there a problem?" Zelda chuckled.  
"If only you knew what my problem _was_." Ghirahim spoke in a dramatic manner, nipping at the tip of his glove with his teeth.  
Simple enough. Zelda could tell when someone was hungry. He was no different.

  
She sat down in the grass to peer up at him. He stood there, gazing at the trees in thought, perhaps contemplating whether or not he would join her. This was her third visit, and he insisted on remaining distant from her still?

  
Leaning back against her hands as she sat, she sighed and leaned upwards to the skies. "It's beautiful out here."  
Ghirahim narrowed his eyes to her.

  
"How could you hate such a beautiful place? I would do anything to stay here for hours."  
"Try months, my dear."

  
Zelda laughed under her breath. "I would. Only, I have duties here."  
"And yet, here we are, wasting time." he glared at her with intense heat in his eyes, almost disgusted and amused by her desirable presence. Even her teasing of his hunger. He wanted to let out his infamous dramatic moan just to trouble her even further, but his games were not quite getting to her as they had the first time she came to visit him in these horrid woods. Ghirahim then concluded, with much reluctance, that she was going to hang around all day until he accepted her welcome.  
Silently, the demon approached and sat down behind her, with his side to her back, snatching the fruit from her lap and drilling his fangs into it. This caught her off guard for just an instant until she felt him grow content with his hunger. Zelda wondered if this fruit was the only thing demons couldn't resist.

  
No matter, Ghirahim was sitting here now.

  
Just by reading his expression, he did not enjoy sitting so close to her. Perhaps he was still upset with her for concealing his powers. Zelda understood this and took all blame, even if it wasn't entirely her fault. The day he was brought back into this world through the Goddess' power, he had been unable to use any powers useful to him. All abilities were stripped from him for the time being, unless Zelda was able to purify him in time for him to regain it all back. But, if that were to happen, he would most definitely be a threat to her.

  
Ghirahim still had the ability to manifest here and there, and was undeniably fast in agility. But other than that, the capability to summon or control were completely inactive.

  
Still, purifying Ghirahim would be enough for now. There was a slight chance doing that could prevent him from becoming what he once was; a tool for Demise. He was one weapon Hylia feared. Zelda would know.  
Reaching into her basket, she pulled out the necessary remedies she needed for the purification. Ghirahim, amused, let out a chuckle.

  
"Little girl, it takes more than that to heal a demon blade like me. Do you think it'll be that easy?"

  
Zelda felt her heart drop. Was that right? Or was he just saying that to keep her from doing this? She had to remember, Ghirahim was one for mind games.

  
"I doubt that." she began preparing the bottle of spring water and pouring it into a large bowl that was full of small pieces of steel. Steel directly from the broken bits of Ghirahim that shattered.

  
A wicked smile curved across his face.

  
He finally caught on. Zelda had already purified the fragmented pieces of his own body, but not every bit of him would be contained. He supposed she believed that if these pieces were to become part of him again, he too would be cleansed of his master's power. Ghirahim could not allow that. Power was what he lived off of. Still, this girl had no idea how to be a Goddess.  
He figured if he would amuse her, she would at last give up on him and leave him be. The girl was becoming more of a pest with her loving nature. And it was beginning to affect him.

  
"Now then," Zelda twirled herself around in her sitting and reached over to grab his arm. Her soft touch sent chills down his spine. She felt so warm. "In order for me to help you, I must see the cracks of your skin where you are missing pieces of your body."

  
Ghirahim simply stared at her as Zelda locked eyes on his skin, waiting for him to reveal the interstice that plagued his form. She knew instantly that the smoothness of his skin was a simple illusion he created from seeing the impurity of him. Perhaps he feared seeing it? No. Zelda shot him a glance and blushed.

  
Why was he just sitting there?

  
"Um..." she swallowed nervously. The silence was becoming just a bit tense for her.  
The demon slipped his hand away from hers and, without breaking their gaze, pulled off his glove with his teeth and elegantly brought his hand back to her, revealing his wrist. Zelda watched in awe as a spark of diamonds surrounded them as silver cracks divulge through his skin, showing black tainted marks all around his body. Along with it, there were very faint gaps of missing skin.

  
He groaned, giving a theatrical sway of his head, "Grotesque. I'm ashamed of my broken form. If only that damn brat hadn't brought down my master, I would not have paid the price."  
"Huh? Oh no, no..." Zelda took his wrist in her hand and gently brushed her fingers down his arm, feeling the jagged lines. His skin felt so similar to a blade now. It was nothing like the skin she felt a minute ago. "I don't think this is anyone's fault... but... does it hurt?"

  
"Foolish question." he snarled.

  
"I'll take that as a no."

  
Dipping the rag she had brought along with her into the bowl, she gently brushed it across the steel of his arm and back. Ghirahim could feel his body tighten to the spring water draining into his skin.

  
"How long do you intend to do this?" the demon asked, examining his long black nails in sudden boredom.  
Flipping her long locks of blonde hair over her shoulder and away from her face, Zelda thought about the answer to the question herself. "I'll just finish with your arms. I don't think I'd feel comfortable going any further than that... but... it'll be enough to repair you."  
"Hmph..."

  
"I would help repair you by forging, but only my friends know how to do that kind of thing... but me? Not quite. If I brought you to Skyloft, not many would be willing to help, especially since you're... not able to revert to your sword form."

  
"I could." he teased. "If you so desired."

  
"N-no, it's fine. Even if you could, that would be bad for you. Reverting back to your sword form would mean you breaking apart again. And that's the last thing we would want... Well, _you_ would want."

  
Ghirahim rest his chin against his fist and gazed off into the forest, as if losing interest in this conversation. He allowed the maiden to continue her routine while thinking to himself about why she was being so kind to him. He was not easily fooled, yet, the way she was tending to him seemed quite unusual for enemies such as themselves.

  
Moments went by, and before they knew it, she was finished.

  
"The cracks should dissolve away by tonight. If not, we'll figure something else out. Until then, it would be best for you to remain here." she advised, gathering up her things and landing them into the basket, which was still full of all the food she packed.

  
A pity he would not eat it all with her.

  
No matter.

  
Zelda rose to her feet and looked over to the skies. Evening would approach in a few hours. She still had time to spare.  
"Ghirahim..." Zelda began to blush out of the sudden idea that just sparked into her head. "Would you like to come with me?"  
"What was that?" he asked, peering over his shoulder with dull eyes.

  
"You... would you like to come with me? To the gardens where I grow the firefruit."

  
"Firefruit?"

  
"The fruit you were eating earlier... I have more there grown separately from my garden at home. It's not far from here, you wouldn't be in any danger." she grinned.

  
An odd offer.

  
Such a rare offer, as well. She forbid him from leaving this exact area, due to avoiding any risks of putting himself in any danger with her 'adoring' hero. Any conflict they had would draw him to attack and most likely put him in danger. _That_ he did not wish upon himself. "You want me to follow you to your garden?" he snorted.

  
Zelda fiddled with her hair. "Well, it's not like I want you to, I thought maybe you would be interested. Suppose you're bored of sitting around here... Unless you—"

  
Her words broke as a sudden rush of heat met against her back and a hand came into peripheral vision over her eyes, tilting her head upward with gentle ease. She did not dare move, knowing at that moment that he would not allow it, but she opened her eyes to meet the dark voids she found herself gazing into. Such large pupils. Her heart began to pound as blood rushed to her cheeks, anticipation gathering her.

  
Dark hands moved up to stroke her chin and the nape of her neck, fondling her as though she were his very own pet. No, his toy. That was what she was.

  
"Is that what you really want?" he brushed his sharp talons against her flesh. "Tell me, you're only here to kill me. You're weakening me. You plan to overpower me."

 

Frozen in fear, Zelda could not find the words to speak.

  
"It is, isn't it?" he grinned, his expression becoming unbelievably dark now.

  
"N-no!"

  
"Typical." Ghirahim shoved the girl forward. "You're just as cruel as ever, Hylia. No doubt about that. I know your game, and I will not fall for it again."

  
Zelda stumbled just before catching her balance and twirling around to protest. "That's not true! If I wanted to have anything to do with bringing you down, I wouldn't have told you to stay here."

  
Ghirahim shrugged and shot her a lazy smirk of utter enjoyment.

  
"Shame." the demon said simply.  
Sustaining any anger bolting through her, the girl turned and picked up her basket to continue off into the direction she came. She could not argue any further. He was toying with her and she had no time for that. But as Ghirahim watched her leave, he felt a strange feeling of regret. He could not figure out as to why.

  
Did he take it too far?

 

* * *

 

  
  
Zelda felt eyes on her the entire time she left the forest clearing. She couldn't tell if they were on a good sense or bad sense. She did not worry, however. It was a good thing she had her longbow with her or else—Wait.

  
Her steps came to a halt as she felt the warmth from her face grow cold at the sudden realization. But quickly, she dug through her woven basket, tossing one vegetable and fruit after the other, sending each item rolling down the grassy hill beside her.  
"I don't have it..." she muttered to herself in shock.

  
How foolish could she be! She let herself fall victim to Ghirahim's teasing that she forgot the most important gift from her Goddess. The thought of heading back ailed her. She didn't want to face him again. If she did, he would simply laugh at her and spat insults at her just so she could feel belittled. That was the last thing she wanted to hear from a demon like him.  
A sudden rustle of leaves were heard.

  
Zelda twirled around to find the source, catching only the sight of trees and large shrubs. "... Whoever you are... I demand you reveal yourself." she braced herself. "I am the Goddess reborn, protector of these lands. You are no threat to me."  
"Ah, I believe that to be a total lie."

  
The hairs at the back of her neck rose as she felt sharp nails brush gently against her shoulder. Zelda jolted forward and leapt away from the intruder. This man had no respect for personal space. "Gh-Ghirahim."

  
"Quite the bow you have here." Ghirahim said, stroking the golden curves of the weapon in his grasp. He examined it with admiration before glancing over to go onto adoring the astonished visage staring back at him. He shut his eyes and snickered. "You forgot it."

  
Without even having to tell him, he tossed it to her.

  
Zelda blinked. "... Thank you..."

  
The demon rest a finger against his forehead in thought. "Perhaps going to this garden with you will detain my boredom for now. I suggest you make it count."

  
"..." Zelda swallowed.

  
Was he serious? After all that mess from earlier?  
The girl lowered her head as her grip tightened on the longbow. This demon _was_ playing games with her after all... However... she could see that there was a slight change in him. Days before, he had been much more cold towards her, but now, he's come from that to being more exuberant. Such a charming way for a demon indeed.

  
Zelda couldn't hold it.

  
She let the laughter flow from her, as well as her joyful tears.

  
This whole time she didn't see it. But he was beginning to favor her this way. But did he know it?

  
Ghirahim's expression grew bitter. "Now why are you laughing?"

  
Zelda put a hand to her abdomen and laughed even harder. She wanted to tell him why she was laughing. Unfortunately, he would not understand.  
"Let's just go." she chuckled, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I'll even show you how I plant these. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."  
"Tch." Ghirahim sneered. "Don't mess with me, _Hylia_."

  
Zelda picked up her basket and turned towards the path awaiting her. She turned around to look over at the demon, who stood staring at her with bittersweet interest. "Well? Ready?"

  
The demon did not answer. And that was enough for her.

  
Turning, she continued onward, leading them both through to the path that awaited them. Despite his treatment of her, Zelda felt there was chance for him to change. Maybe he just didn't know it yet.


End file.
